The objective of this research is the construction of a detailed genetic map of the genome of the RNA tumor viruses, in particular of the avian sarcoma and acute leukemia viruses. The project involves the isolation and characterization of temperature-sensitive and deletion mutants. These mutants will be characterized by a variety of genetic and biochemical tests. Another approach involves the translation of subgenomic viral messenger RNAs isolated from virions or infected cells.